Radin
Summary Radin is a God, Warrior, and the leader of the NX Gods forces. He is a creation God who was awoken from his slumber by the NX Gods in order to lead them on their conquest of mortals. He, like all creation gods, took part in creating the planet. Hundreds of Thousands of years ago, Radin and the other creation gods created earth, and gave it life. Though all the gods created the planet together, Each of the original creation gods are said to be able to create a Planet with their own power. When mortals came into existence, Radin like all creation gods, sought to have them worship him, as the more worshipers a god has, the more influence across the world they have. When the gods began to go into the "Eternal Slumber", Radin entered slumber as well. When the NX Gods were searching for a leader, they settled on Radin, a creation god who was both a conqueror, and a warrior. Radin gladly took this position when he was awoken, and decided not to awake any of the other creation gods, as he had a more, negative opinion of mortals then most creation gods. He is currently attempting to conquer all of earth in order to spread his worship across the planet once again, and while doing so, he is fighting the combined forces of; The Alvarez Empire, The Tartoros Army, and The Ishgar Alliance members. In the beginning of the Rogue God war, he sought out the "Yakama War Gods", a faction of weaker, yet still powerful gods, in order to promise them power and worship if he was successful in his conquering. He was able to get 14 out of the 18, as the other 4 are currently deceased. Appearance and Personality Radin takes the appearance of a young man, despite being hundreds of thousand of years old. He wears no armor, as a god he has natural body armor from most attacks. Radin is an extremely arrogant individual, believing the purpose of mortals is to worship their creators. When the other creation gods were awake, he was still a conqueror, though he did not attempt an all out war on mortals, because the creation gods were not permitted to interfere directly with mortals beyond spreading their worship, and Radin did not wish to anger his fellow gods. He is able to admit when an opponent in powerful, and will even compliment an opponent who gives him a good fight. Personal Stastics Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Radin Origin: Serpents Klaw Age: Hundreds of Thousand of years old Classisfication: God, Warrior, Conquerer Affiliation: Creation Gods (Formerly), NX Gods (Current) Powers and Abilities Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Weapons Fighter, Combat Genius, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Magic, Resistance to Most Magic, Can summon Angel warriors, Force-field Creation, Teleportation, Can create mindless warriors, Can get slightly stronger depending on his amount of worshipers, Fire Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level '(Should be vastly stronger than Tar, fought Edolas Komodo in God Force with little to no difficulty) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Is roughly as fast if not faster than most Serpents Klaw Characters) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, Likely Higher (Physically superior to Tar) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class '(Easily harmed God Force Edolas Komodo, Vastly superior to Tar) 'Durability: At least Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level '(Was unharmed by God Force Edolas Komodo, is Superior to Tar) 'Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range with Blades, Several Hundreds of Meters with Ranged Attacks. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Radin is a genius strategist, having been alive and conquering since the existence of life on earth. In 1 on 1 combat he is amazing at exploiting his opponent, finding their weaknesses quickly. He is also great at leading armies and deciding where and when they should attack. Weaknesses: As a god, Radin is affected nearly quadruple by God Slaying magic. He also often overestimates his regeneration and durability, and forgets that even though he is a god, he is still able to be killed in combat. Notable Attacks and Techniques Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Radin is a master at Hand-to-Hand Combat, being alive for hundreds of thousand of years. He rarely lets his guard down in combat, always strikes extremely hard. Master Weapons User Radin has shown that he is no stranger to weapons, and his preferred weapon is usually a sword. He is adept enough with a sword to keep up with and occasionally get the upper hand against Edolas Komodo. Fire Manipulation Radin's element of choice, he is able to create and manipulate fire. This fire should be hotter than God Slayers Fire, and therefore hotter than the Fire of a Fire Dragon Slayer and even that of a Fire Dragon. Other Notable Victories: Notable Defeats: Inconclusive Matches: Note I do not own this image, it belongs to its rightful owner/sCategory:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Serpents Klaw Characters